


doctor, doctor, give me the news

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Trauma, Metafiction, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: “So what’s your deal with hospitals?” Liam asked as he watched Theo’s face.Or, Theo has a medical kink and Liam asks him about it.





	doctor, doctor, give me the news

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: I'd love characters A/B supporting each other's kinks even though A's kink is not B's kink. What does this mean if the characters are in a relationship?
> 
> I think that by the end of Teen Wolf, Liam is 17 and Theo is 19. Hence the underage tag.

“So what’s your deal with hospitals?” Liam asked as he watched Theo’s face. He figured it was as as good a time as any to broach the subject. They were relaxing at Liam’s place, gaming consoles in hand and a bowl of popcorn between them as they sat on the ground in front of Liam’s T.V.

Theo didn't look over at Liam, but he narrowed his eyes, on guard already. 

“What do you mean?” Theo snapped. 

“You hated walking into Beacon Hills General every time we went in. I saw your face, you were panicked. And you never get panicked about anything, Theo. You weren’t even scared of the Dread Doctors. Or The Hunt, until then. Seriously, you can tell me,” Liam patiently explained. Liam figured this wasn’t exactly going to be an easy conversation, but he thought it might help if he made it clear to Theo that he was available to talk about whatever was bothering him. He noticed that Theo's knuckles were turning white because of how hard he was gripping the gaming console.

The silence dragged on, but Liam was resigned to wait. 

“Are you sure you want to know?” Theo finally asked, his voice confrontational.

“You are turning over a new leaf, remember? We’re friends. And friends tell each other things,” Liam said softly, to counter Theo’s harsh tone.

Theo sighed heavily. “You sucked my dick last night.”

Liam shrugged. “Yeah, but like. As friends.” There was an awkward pause, and Liam realized that sounded pretty stupid. However, he was not to be deterred. Theo had avoided the “relationship” talk several times already, so the only reason he was bringing it up now was to get Liam to change the subject. He put down his controller, turned until he was facing Theo, and tried a more direct tactic.

“Hey, you can’t avoid this hospital conversation by distracting me with a relationship conversation,” Liam said. 

Theo paused the game but kept messing with the controller in his hand. He was resolutely looking anywhere but at Liam’s face. He seemed uncomfortable, but Liam knew that Theo was a master at controlling his outward emotions. Liam relied on his werewolf senses instead. And Theo smelled bad, like he was nervous. Maybe he was worried about how Liam would react. Liam tried to keep an open and accepting expression on his face to encourage Theo to speak.

“I just… okay, here’s the thing. The hospital makes me uncomfortable because there’s certain things I think about when I’m around all the equipment, and you were there with me, which didn’t help at all.” Theo said it all in a rush, as if he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Liam was most definitely confused. That was not the answer he had been expecting. Liam’s first guess had been that Theo was scared of seeing dead bodies, or seeing kids that reminded him of his sister. But he didn’t want to make Theo shut down and stop talking, so he didn’t say anything.

Theo turned to face Liam and took a shaky breath, clearly still nervous.

“There are medical situations that turn me on,” Theo said.

Oh. No wonder Theo was feeling awkward. They almost never talked about sex, even though they had been doing sexual things for a few weeks now. 

“Like what?” Liam asked curiously. He genuinely couldn’t think of a scenario that seemed appealing to him. After all, he’d practically grown up at Beacon Hills General, so hospitals generally reminded him of his Dad. Or that antiseptic smell that always seemed to linger.

“We seriously do not have to talk about this,” Theo huffed, his voice annoyed. He put down the controller and got to his feet to start pacing around the room. Liam wasn’t going to force him to talk about something he didn’t want to talk about, but he felt like they were just on the cusp of having an intimate conversation. And he didn’t want to miss out on the chance to grow closer to Theo. The man was a mystery even on the best of days. 

“I won’t laugh, I won’t make it weird. I honestly just want to know more about you,” Liam said gently as he tracked Theo’s movements. Theo paused his pacing to look over at Liam. 

“But you’re not going to be into it,” Theo said matter-of-factly. 

“Maybe not. But that doesn’t mean we can’t try it?” Liam said. Their sex life had been fun so far, but what if it could be even better? That prospect alone made it appealing for Liam to press, at least a little bit. Liam got up slowly, to sit at the edge of his bed. 

“You’d do that?” Theo sounded surprised, just like he was whenever Liam offered to do something just because Theo wanted to. 

“Yeah, I mean I think so. You haven’t told me any specifics yet,” Liam replied, his voice teasing. He patted the space next to him on the bed, and Theo smiled nervously at him and raised his eyebrows before reluctantly plopping himself down.

“You seriously don’t have to be cool about this,” Theo said, deflecting again.

“I know,” Liam replied as he elbowed Theo in the side. Theo bit his bottom lip, but then squared his shoulders. 

“Like, those latex gloves? And the way it’s so clinical and impersonal. The thought of just being instructed what to do, while getting an exam, not having to plan anything or think about anything. That might be nice,” Theo explained. His cheeks were actually turning pink, which was shocking in and of itself. Liam had never seen Theo get embarrassed about anything. Even when he got completely naked, he always seemed so in control. But just _talking_ about this medical stuff was clearly getting him hot and bothered. Even his scent changed to something much more arousing. 

“You do realize my dad is a doctor?” Liam asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Ugh, I thought you weren’t going to make this weird.” Theo crossed his arms and glared at Liam, not comprehending what Liam was getting at.

“No, I mean I could get that stuff. The gloves, or the coat. The books, even. I could play Doctor.” The scene was starting to coalesce in his head. Theo, laid out, naked, ready to follow instructions. It didn’t sound half bad, although he was having a hard time picturing _himself_ fulfilling that doctor role for Theo.

“I, uh. So I’ve never actually done it before,” Theo admitted. “I’m not one hundred percent sure I’ll like it.” He wiped his hands on his jeans, and looked up at Liam with a soft, vulnerable expression on his face. Liam just wanted to reach out and hold him, but he refrained.

“But you have fantasized about this stuff before?” Liam asked. 

“Yeah, I mean I have since the Dread Doctors started experimenting on me. I did go through puberty around that time so that’s probably not a coincidence.” Theo chewed his bottom lip, like that connection had just occurred to him. Liam felt like the reason for Theo’s fantasy wasn’t as important as figuring out if the wanted to try it out.

“Would you like to do some role play with me? I could do some research, maybe we could have a safe word and stuff.” Liam smiled at Theo as the gears started to turn in his head. The fantasy scenario was doable, even if Liam wasn’t quite sure how to execute it yet.

Theo leaned in closer, so that his breath ghosted over Thiam’s lips when he answered.

“Yes,” Theo said, his voice confident. And then he grinned, sharp and dangerous, and Liam couldn’t drag his eyes away from Theo’s pink, plush lips. Theo was pouring on the charm, which meant he was back in comfortable territory.

“Cool, I want to do this for you,” Liam said. “And see, that conversation wasn’t so bad.” 

Theo must have grabbed a pillow while he was distracting Liam with his lips, because he produced one and cuffed Liam on the side of the head with it.

“Hey!” Liam squeaked, indignant. He scrambled for the other pillow to hit Theo back, laughing. If Theo was trying to break the tension, he definitely succeeded. 

Eventually they settled back into the video game, but Liam couldn’t stop thinking about the plans they had tentatively made. He had a mission, and success would mean pleasing Theo in a whole new way.


End file.
